


Please Come Back Home

by MysticMidnight



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV First Person, Sad, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMidnight/pseuds/MysticMidnight
Summary: A songfic about how Tear reacts when Luke doesn't come home.





	Please Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where'd You Go](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/428327) by Fort Minor. 



_Where'd you go?_

You promised me you would come home! Where are you? We searched all over Eldrant for you and we couldn't find you! You can't be gone! Natalia says you haven't gone home either. No one has seen you. You have to come home! You promised!

_I miss you so,_

I need you to come back. I miss you. Ever since this journey started, you have always been by my side. How can I watch you if you're not here? I looked after you, but you looked after me too. You did your best to support me after I was poisoned by the miasma, and you tried to comfort me after fighting Legretta and Van. You can't leave me, Luke! I need you!

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

It's been a year since we last saw you, but it feels like decades. I wouldn't be surprised if I've spent a lifetime waiting. I can't stand feeling like this any longer. You need to come back Luke. I can't go on without you.

_Where'd you go?_

Come home.

_I miss you so,_

You have to come home.

_Seems like it's been forever,_

I'll be waiting...

_That you've been gone,_

always.

_Please come back home..._


End file.
